A Winchester Girl Heading To Hell
by PandaSkullsPublishing
Summary: They'd always thought it would be best not to have a family, after all, they always had a habit of ending up dead. So the Winchester brother's are at a complete loss when Hazel Blue Winchester shows up. Hazel is Dean's one and only Daughter. But when the supernatural world finds out about her, her life is put on the line. Can they save the next generation of Winchester?
1. A Father

**Chapter One; Responsibility of a new father.**

It was something that caught both Winchester's off guard. They really should've expected that something like this would happen. Especially with Dean's women loving lifestyle. Dean never expected it to happen, ever; he was sure he always made precautions so something like this wouldn't happen. Almost Always. It was a shock to the system and he had wasn't really sure on what to do. His younger brother, on the other hand, wasn't as shocked but still pretty uneasy about the situation they landed them selves in.

What are you supposed to do when a teenager turns up claiming to be your daughter?

An awkward silence filled the Dinner. Her sharp green eyes stared at them waiting for a reply. She didn't know how they'd react but stunned silence wasn't what she imagined, she thought at least there would be some denial. But no. She sighed and leaned back into the leather seats of the dinner, her arms crossing over her chest as well as crossing her ripped black jeans coated legs. Dean held the photograph that she had handed him only moments ago. It was some sort of proof that she was who she said she is. He recognised it, of course, he did.

Dean was smart, he'd always has, despite how he tried to fool people including himself that he was just some meat-head. All power no brains but that wasn't the case. Dean Winchester always remembered the important things; always remembers to salt line and ward the motel rooms, remembers to check the engine of the Chevrolet Impala on a regular basis, always remembers to clean and safety check their weapons before and after every hunt, He remembers to keep an eye out for his brother, always. This time was no different. Alice White a beautiful girl and a close friend at one point before they fell out of contact.

The polaroid photo consisted of two people sitting on the hood of the Impala; A bright blue eyed blonde pale beauty that was holding a rifle. Alice Blue White. She was sitting next to Dean who casually had his arm around her shoulder's with a cigarette hanging out his mouth. Dean remembered that Alice was a hunter, just like them. Her Father Jackson White had met up with his father to help with a werewolf pack that had gotten out of hand. Twenty of them. Dean remembered not like Jackson all that much but maybe it was the high distaste Jackson had against him flirting with his daughter. Only a few days after they had met, Dean and Alice started hooking up. It was supposedly harmless fun between friends or so that's what he thought at the time. And as it turned out, that harmless fun had consequences.

Dean looked at the teenager. The age was right. Dean had parted with Alice around fifteen and a half years ago from what he remembered. She looked that age and she also looked a lot like Alice apart from the bright green eyes and dyed dark red hair. The same pale complexion, the same button nose and short slime figure. He could definitely see the resemblance. There was one question on his mind now. Why hadn't Alice told him? they'd met up a few times since that hunt. Why didn't she tell him?

"Are you goin' to say somethin' or are you goin' to continue to stare?" She asked slightly irritated. This girl definitely had Dean's attitude, that was for sure. She had a faint Texas accent which made sense since she was probably born there. Dean remembered Alice saying that she lived on the edge of town in 'San Antonia'

Sam cleared his throat. "Right, Sorry," Sam said. "It's just we - uh - Alice never mentioned having a kid," Sam said. "We had no idea you even existed. It's just hard to wrap our head around" He answered for his brother who looked like he was just snapping out of his shock and waved the waiter over. All this was making his head spin. He thought maybe getting some nice food would help him relax. He was wrong.

"You two want anything?" Dean questioned as the male waiter walked over. Hazel, Dean's Daughter picked up the menu without hesitation. Hazel was slim a bit slimmer than she probably should've been but that was her fault for living on the road with barely enough money to survive. Her green eyes flickering across the pace biting her lip as she tried to decide what to buy. She wasn't paying so she could order what she wanted without going broke. Beside's she hadn't realised how hungry she truly was till now.

"Chicken burger," She said out loud. "With BBQ sauce" She added.

Dean nodded. "I'll have a coffee and what's she's having - Sam?" Sam just looked at Dean. Dean knew what his brother wanted, what he always wanted. Salad. Dean pulled a face and turned back to the waiter. "He'll have a coffee and a Salad"

The waiter disappeared behind the counter and into the kitchen. "So Hazel" Dean said. "How'd you find us?" It was valid questioned. Dean and Sam were always moving and they didn't really have a home address. Their car was their home.

Hazel gave a lazy shrug looking between the two brothers. "Wasn't that hard - I mean a car like that there's very few of them around?" Hazel said. They waited for her to continue. "So, I tracked the car."

"You tracked our car?" Dean questioned.  
"How?" Sam was just as intrigued as his brother. Maybe she really did inherit hunting genes.

"I had a friend who helped," Hazel said. Her green eyes caught the waiters as he walked back in with the food. " We got onto this website put in your car details and turns out there's only three that is road worthy. One is owned by a rich guy in Louisana and he never leaves the town. The other an old grumpy guy called Henry, his is parked in his own personal museum of classic cars. I guessed yours was the only one that kept driving from state to state. We used the CTV to follow the car movements and it turns out that nine out of ten times you use this road to head to South Dakota."

The waiter handed them their meal and Hazel went straight to eating her food. "Who this friend of yours?" Sam questioned.

"Logan" Hazel answered.

"Why did you come to find us? - why not stay at home with your mom" Dean asked. Hazel was beginning to think this was more of an interrogation than a family reunion. She slowly placed the burger down and looked at Dean with a frown.

"You don't know," She said slowly."So you?" She asked as the realisation hit her. Her head tilted to the side somewhat like a confused puppy would. "How could you not know?"

"Know what?" Sam said, curious.

"My Mom died," Hazel said. Her green eyes glazed over slightly becoming glassy. "Around four years ago". That day four years ago she would never forget. Well, like she couldn't forget anything anyway. Hazel always had a knack for remembering every little detail. A photographic memory is what her mom had told her. Alice had suffered from it too. But Hazel would always remember the screams and the blood, and how her mom's husband. Drake. covered it all up expertly. She'd hate him till the day she died.

"How?" Dean broke the silence.

Hazel didn't reply straight away. "She just" Hazel began but stopped. Trying to think of re-wording. "She went out late at night and never came back" It was a lie but she didn't really have a choice. Hazel was scared of Drake and probably always would be. If he found out she told someone what happened...What would he do to her? what would he do to her half-siblings? No matter what, she couldn't risk it.

Dean didn't look convinced. "She just left you?" Dean Dean knew Hazel's mom they were close and Dean knew she wasn't the type to just leave. His mind was starting to race for all the possibilities that could've happened. Little did he know he wouldn't guess anything close. Hazel nodded. "Who looked after you then?" Dean pressed on with his questions.

"Her husband" Hazel sighed. "Since he was the father of my baby sister and brother I just ended up staying with them because they couldn't locate you." Hazel gave him a look. "Not that it was your fault"

"Then why'd you run away?"

"Shit happens" Hazel answered. The look she gave them made it clear she wasn't going to spill her secrets so soon. As relaxed and comfortable she tried to make her self-seem in their presence both brothers could tell she was on edge. The slight flinch at any loud noises. The way she always turned to see who walked through the Diener doors and the way her sharp green eyes was picking out .detail of the dinner and who walked in.

Dean sighed. "If you've got somewhere to stay you can't come with us" He pinched the bridge of his nose with his right hand before running it through his hand. He was starting to get stressed out and Sam noticed. That one habit always stuck when he was stressed or worried.

Hazel sat up straighter. "I don't"

"Hazel" Dean said slowly. She shifted uncomfortably. "Me and Sam, we're in a dangerous line of work and it's no place for a kid. We can't drag you around the country."

"You have to go home" Sam agreed. Hazel looked between Sam and Dean. The look she gave them was half between a wounded animal and helplessness.

"I can't. Drake kicked me out," Hazel said. Another lie and Dean was beginning to pick up on the subtle signs that she was lying. It was so faint and such a small detail that he almost didn't notice it. It was a small twitch in her bottom lip which was barely noticeable. Dean let out a sigh once again running a hand through his hair as he began to get more stressed out.

"Then what about any other family?" Dean asked. "Your grandad; Jackson White?"

Hazel frowned. "He died," Hazel said. "Got attacked by a wild animal"

Sam and Dean shared a look like they knew something she didn't. It was an easy guess for Sam and Dean for what happened. Jackson was attacked by a supernatural creature. Dean already knew her grama wasn't in the picture from he remembered Alice told her. The only place she had to go and she ran halfway across the country from it. What was she running from?.

"Alice has a brother, right?" Sam recalled out loud. Both brothers didn't miss the look that crossed Hazel's face.

"Daniel," Dean said.

"He's busy" Hazel slouched in her chair.

"Too busy to help his niece?"Dean asked. "You can stay with us until he picks you up" Dean offered.

"He's too busy being locked up. He's in prison and he's not getting out for another year or two"

That made it clear. Hazel really had nowhere else to go, sure it would be dangerous for her to come with them but that way they could look after her but if she went out on her own. A young teenager on the streets hitchhiking god knows what trouble she'd find her self in.

"Fine" Dean caved pulling some cash from his wallet. He passed her the keys to his Impala. "Get in the car"

Hazel knew that was only a tactic to get her out of ear shot while they tried to decide what to do with her. Dean rested his elbows on the dining table and put his head in his hands. Sam and Dean fell into silence both brothers thinking on what to do. "We could just drop her in the nearest foster care" Dean suggested looking at his brother with an unreadable look. "We can't drag her into this Sammy"  
Dean accepted it. He accepted that this young fifteen and a half-year-old girl was his daughter. He knew that family didn't start with blood and that you had to earn it but he also knew he and Sam were the only things she had right now. He couldn't kick her to the curb. To Dean, it was a small glimpse into a life that he knew he couldn't have. Because it would end up bad, and both brothers knew it and whether they wanted to admit it or not, it scared them.

"They'd just send her back to that Drake guy," Sam said. "She clearly doesn't want to be there. She'd just run away" Sam retorted. Sam was right and Dean knew it.

"Then what do we do?" Dean asked.

"I don't know" Sam muttered. Sam watched his brother think for a while before what seemed like a lightbulb was turned on in Dean's mind.

"Jody," Dean said. "She handles Alex and Clair pretty well"

"That's true but that's not up to us what if she doesn't have any room. Besides Jody's away on holiday with them they won't be back for three days at least." Sam said. "You know the receptions bad up in that cabin"

"Yeah. " Dean said. They both got up and walked toward the car. Neither Dean nor Sam knew what to do but they figured they could just continue to do the best they could and when something goes wrong improvise. Hope for the best. That's all they could do but right now both of them knew if anything supernatural finds out about her. There will be trouble and all they could do is hope.


	2. Family Is Where The Heart Belongs

**Chapter Two; Family is Where the heart belongs.**

Three days. They'd spent three days on the same black tarmac road in the same classic car. Only stopping when necessary. Sam and Dean hadn't seen someone sleep as much as she was. She slept more than she was awake it just made the brother's wonder how long had she'd been on the road before she found them? They hadn't gotten all the facts yet but they guessed they would come with time.

It didn't surprise Dean when pulled up the car at a gas station to find Hazel still curled up in the back seats with her headphones in. Dean took notice of the phone; it was a cheap phone, something you could buy anywhere. "She was smart enough to ditch her old phone" Dean mused.  
Sam gave him a confused look. "That's a cheap phone and it's new meaning she bought a separate phone so the cops couldn't use a GPS tracker on her" Dean explained as he pulled the gas pipe from where it was secured and plugged it into his beloved Impala.

"Dean," Sam said worriedly. "I think she might've been in some trouble before she ran off."

Dean's shoulder's sagged as he glanced at the teen through the window. "Probably" He sighed. "We'll check it when we get to Bobby's" Dean turned pulled out the pipe and put it back. "want anything?"

"I'm good" Sam answered. "But you might want to get her some snacks" Sam nodded his head in the direction of the car.  
"Right," Dean said and turned and walked off.

Sam hopped back into the car causing Hazel to visibly jump at the loud noise of the car door slamming shut. "You okay back there?" Sam questioned his eyebrows furrowed in concern.  
"What?" She asked then after a moment she nodded. "Yeah, I'm good"  
She sat up and turned her music off before pulling her headphones.  
"Uh, where's..." Hazel trailed off. She was unsure if it was okay to call him 'Dad' she didn't know whether she would be comfortable calling him that or whether he would be okay being called that.  
A small smile reached Sam's lips. "It's okay to call him your Dad you know," He said.  
Hazel looked at him with a wide eyed expression "But what if-"  
"He's my brother," Sam said. "He won't mind it, trust me"

Hazel nodded. "Okay. So, where is my Dad?" Hazel questioned.

"He's getting some snacks for the road and paying for the gas" Sam answered.

Hazel looked like she just realised something. "Where are we even going?"

"A close family friend," Sam said. "We usually hold up there from time to time. His name's Bobby, a bit rough around the edges but he's got one of the biggest hearts. We're going to stay there till we..." Sam trailed off.  
"Till you figure out what to do with me" Hazel finished for him. "It's okay to say it you know"

Their conversation was cut when Dean came back and practically throwing the plastic bag at Hazel in the back seats. Hazel caught the bag from hitting her in the face and sent a glare towards her Dad. "Hey!" She snapped only to get a chuckle in response. She couldn't help but smile too.

Dean put the car in drive and so they were once again on the road. Hazel rummaged through the back of treats. There were a lot of different kinds. She ended up choosing a bar of Hershey's. The car ride was left in a comfortable silence. The radio playing some rock song and Dean lost in his own world as he bobbed his head to the music and drove. Sam sat in shotgun with a book in his hands. Hazel couldn't see the title of the book and couldn't be bothered to ask. She searched through her duffle bag till she pulled out her DS to play a mind-numbing game but she didn't really have anything else to do.

That was until a familiar song came on the radio. Sweet Child O' Mine. "Oh my god" Hazel found her self-saying causing the two brothers to glance in the rear-view mirror.  
"Hazel?" Sam questioned.  
"I love this song - turn it up," She said but before either one could react she reached forward and turned the dial up. Loud.

Dean grinned, he full out grinned. "Hey, Sammy she's got a taste in music" Which caused Sam to groan and Dean laughed.

"What's his problem?" Hazel asked genuinely confused.

"He doesn't like Rock," Dean said

Hazel turned to Sam with an almost accusing look. "What? how can you - that - that just doesn't make sense. "

And that then leads to a hours discussion on which music was better. AKA Dean and Hazel lecturing Sam on how great rock music is. It was a nice feeling for the family. They had only known Hazel a few days and she already got along with them great, she just fit in with them so well. Like it had always been like that. But in the end that would only make things harder for what is to come.

The car turned into what looked like a garage full of second-hand cars and car parts. Somewhere amongst the rows of cars was a very big house. Bobby Singer's house. Dean and Sam had filled her in on Bobby how they were really close and that they trusted him. Of course, there were few funny stories in there too.

Hazel got out the car following her newly found Dad and uncle pulling the duffle bag over her shoulder. She trailed after Dean and Sam. Hazel couldn't help but feel a bit nervous meeting someone Sam and Dean had so much respect for. Dean knocked on the door twice.  
The door swung open revealing an old man around his mid-sixties. His scowl broke into a grin seeing the two brothers  
"Dean" He greeted pulling the oldest sibling into a hug. "How was the -" Bobby was cut off by Sam.  
"Bobby," Sam said. Dean looked like he remembered something while Bobby just looked confused.  
"What?" Bobby asked.

"You remember the White's?" Dean questioned. Bobby nodded and before he could say anything.  
"Meet Alice White's Daughter," Dean said and Sam stepped out of his eye line so he could see Hazel.

Hazel was short around 5'3 ft but she stood casually. She wore a tight fitting dark red vest top with a fake studded leather jacket and black jeans. To match was her combat boots and her duffel bag slung over one shoulder.  
"Yo" Hazel greeted, she didn't really know what else to say so she left it at that.  
Bobby invited them in and Hazel followed the three older men into what used to the main room. Hazel was in awe the place was covered in what looked like antique books. She also took note that most of them were about myths and folklore. She ended up taking a seat at the desk and picking up a book while she left the three men to talk privately in the kitchen.

Dean nor Sam was sure how to say it. "Who is that girl?" Bobby asked.  
"We told you. She's Alice White's daughter" Dean said. "Hazel Blue Winchester"

Bobby spat the beer from his mouth. "What?" He choked. "You have a kid?" Bobby asked.  
"How'd you know she was mine?" Dean retorted.

Bobby gave Dean a look. " Your the one that sleeps around" Bobby shrugged. "Can't say I'm not surprised. Does she know?" Bobby questioned.

"We don't know what she does or doesn't know," Sam said. "and I'm going to look up a few things" Sam excused his self. Dean gave same a 'Why you leaving me to deal with this?' look. Sam just chuckled and shook his head.

Sam found a seat in the living room and opened up his laptop. Every so often he would glance up to check of Hazel. She was five miles deep in a book. He couldn't make out what it said. The title was Latin.  
"You know Latin?" Sam questioned. Hazel jumped slightly and looked up at him. She gave him a grin.  
"Yeah. My Granda' was intent on me learning an assload of different languages before he kicked the bucket. I kept learning the languages"  
That was all Sam needed to know to confirm that she was smart. She'd inherited at equal amount of looks and brains from her parents. Hazel then plugged her earphones into her phone before sinking further into the chair.

After Bobby finished lecturing Dean, he didn't waste time to trying to get to know the young girl. After all, she was family. They ended up ordering Pizza much to the joy of Dean and Hazel.

By the time Hazel had fully finished the book and the pizza was all gone it was late. Dean showed Hazel a spare room next to his, while Sam's was opposite his.


	3. All good things come to an end

**Chapter Three; All Good Things Come To An End.**

Dean was in the kitchen. Pacing. His right hand held the phone to his ear while the other held another beer bottle. It probably wasn't the healthiest habit to have but he didn't really care. Besides he was more liking to be murdered by a vampire than killed by alcohol poisoning.

"So yeah. That's the situation" Dean sighed. He'd just finished informing Jody about Hazel. He needed a safe place for her. Yes, Bobby place was safe but if anything supernatural found out it would be the first place they'd look. Beside's Jody was better equipped to looking after teenage girls.

"You want to know if I have any room for her" Jody guessed.  
"I've got another room but it's more of a walk in closet," Jody said. If she was honest she did use it as a large store room. It was big enough to put a bed in and a cupboard but that was about it.

"She spent the last few days in motels and the Impala. I don't think she would mind staying in a small room for a while" Dean said. He took a swing of his beer.

"I just - I'm not entirely sure on what to do," Dean said. "I don't want to pry into her life but she's not telling us something" Dean trailed off. He could hear Jody sigh on the other end.

"Doing a background check on her, Dean" Jody began. "Probably not the best idea. If she finds out-"

"I think she's in trouble," Dean said. It was clear he was worried. It would be better for him to know then not to. Because not knowing would cause him to think of all the possibilities of what happened each one worse than the last.

"Fine" Jody said. "But if she finds out and gets mad it's your fault," Jody said. "It'll take me a day or two to get the room sorted so that'll give you some time to talk to her"

After the conversation ended Dean walked out the kitchen to see Hazel just waking up and wondering down the stairs. Her sleep clad eyes instantly spotted the alcohol bottle in his hand. "Are you Okay, Dad?" She asked softly. Her voice was quiet and so sincere it reminded him of Sam in a way. That sweet caring nature. Dean swallowed hard and nodded.  
"Yeah, I'm fine," He said. "Just got off the phone with Jody" Dean began. He watched as the sleepiness vanished replaced with confusion and worry. "She's a really close friend of ours. She's the deputy in Sioux Falls and lives closer to town. Jody's took in two girls a few years older than you and she said their room for you to stay"

"What about here?" Hazel questioned. Dean didn't miss the shake in her voice.  
"It's dangerous" Dean admitted taking a seat and another swing of his beer. "Bobby works on the same line as us and things get pretty messy. If anyone finds out about you, they'd come after you and this is the first place they'd look" Dean refused to look her in the eye.

"Okay" Hazel responded quietly. It wasn't the response Dean was expecting. He thought there might've been an argument or she'd at least ask what his job was and why it was dangerous. He was curious, yes, but asking her about not asking him what his job was would only bring the topic up and well, he didn't want to talk about that so he left it.  
They were left in some silence. "I'm going to go for a jog" She suddenly spoke up and stood walking out the room before Dean could reply.

A few moments later she trotted down the stairs with black trainers, light grey leggings and a matching light grey vest with 'Pain is the only temp'. Pride is forever'  
She glanced into the living room. "See ya later, Dad," She said before disappearing outside.

Hazel was glad to start her running routine again. She hadn't worked out probably since she ran away from home and that was a good few months before she met her Dad. She used to jog every morning before school except on weekends and Wednesday. On Wednesday and Sunday she did boxing classes and on Saturday's she would do Archery. Hazel didn't really fit into any categories at school. She wasn't a popular girly-girl and nor was she a loser, geek or loner. Yeah she was smart but she was athletic too, She was quite in school but she did have the confidence to do most things like dates. That got her in a lot of trouble before. This was her fresh start, she could have a whole new life. She was Happy.

Hazel took her jog to town and back, getting a rough layout of the town before heading back. She was already planning what she was planning to do to day. Hazel liked the hobbies she'd did back before she ran away so she was going to continue them if she could. So Hazel decided once she got back home she'd borrow Sam's laptop to find some local clubs.

Hazel stopped at the front door. Panting. Once she recovered her breath she opened the door and grinned when she walked in on a conversation between Sam and Bobby. She didn't see her Dad anywhere.

"Hey, Kiddo" Sam greeted warmly.

"Hey Sam," She said back. Hazel walked past them into the kitchen. She'd already made her self at home and poured her self a glass of water before walking back into the living room.  
"You know if their's any self-defence classes in the area?" She questioned.

"Why do you want to take up self-defence classes?" Bobby questioned.

"Back when I lived in Texas I used to do girls boxing," Hazel said. "At first it was just something my Mom made me do but it turns out it was pretty fun. "

"I'm not sure" Bobby answered.

"We'll have a look around on the web, later" Sam answered. Hazel nodded. Hazel left the room and jogged up the stairs and into her room. She continued to do a couple sets of sit-ups and press-ups. Hazel still remembered her mom when he used to take her to her grandad's every weekend. She'd meet her uncle Daniel who coaxed her into self-defence and fitness. Her mom would always say 'The worlds a dangerous place you need to know how to protect yourself. Would you rather do the jogging and boxing classes now or wait till you get mugged in the street? by then it would be too 't be an idiot sweet heart' Hazel just assumed it was her way to make sure she was safe. Now Hazel just did it for fun but it was mostly so she could feel close to her mom again.

Hazel finished up and headed straight to the shower. It was a hot shower. Hazel couldn't help but grin. She couldn't remember the last time she had a decent hot shower.

Once Hazel was done and she was just lying around her room her cheap phone began to ring. She picked up and glanced at the phone. Nathan White Calling.  
Hazel frowned bringing the phone to her ear.  
"Hello, Hazel" The voice was familiar yet cold and cruel. Hazel froze.  
"Where's Dani?" She questioned. "Where's my brother?"  
There was crackle on the other end that could only be described as laughing.  
"Listen"

The other end went silent before there was a noise of flesh hitting flesh. Hazel's stomach dropped at the sound of Nine-year-old brother's cry. "HAZE! Haze! please!" Daniel' voice was then muffled.  
"You bastard" Hazel spat out, already searching through her duffle bag for her gun.

"How far away from your old home are you?" The cruel voice questioned.

Hazel was reluctant to answer. She was at most four days away. Maybe less. "Five days" Hazel answered.

"You've got two" The man laughed. "and if you much as telling the hunters you're with don't expect to find him alive. Tick-tock Haze"

The line went dead.

Hazel sat frozen before she grabbed her gun from her bag and took off. Climbing out the window she couldn't risk getting caught by her dad, uncle or by Bobby. She couldn't risk it while her little brother's life was on the line and it was all her fault.

0o0oOoO 0o0oOoO 0o0oOoO

Sam opened the laptop and went into his email like Dean instructed. Jody had reluctantly sent the background check to Sam's email address on request from Dean.  
"This is a bad idea, Dean," Sam said before he opened it. "There's no going back" He added looking over his shoulder at Dean who stood behind Sam's chair and leaning over his shoulder. Dean just gave Sam a glare and Sam nodded. He opened the file.

Silence filled the room as they found out most but not all of what Hazel Blue Winchester was hiding from them. It was true that her Mom just vanished one night and that her uncle was in prison. But what Hazel didn't mention was that before she ran off her and her half-siblings had spent time in a care home before going back to live with Drake. It didn't say why. She'd also gotten into a lot of trouble. She'd shop-lifted and pick-pocketed. Hot wired a local's car to joy race it with a guy called Logan who happened to be the local sheriff's son. She'd gotten arrested twice after getting in fights in school, once for holding illegal drugs and went to juvie for a few months for setting the school gym on fire.

"Got her self a nice criminal record here" Sam muttered. "She takes after you then"  
"Hey!" Dean snapped. "She was stealing basic household crap," Dean noticed with a frown. "Washing powder, soap, toilet roll extra"  
"I'm guessing they didn't have a lot of money," Sam said. "No wonder she ran off. Wanted a new life"

"Sam, where's Hazel?" Dean questioned. He couldn't place it but something felt wrong.

"Upstairs" Sam answered.

Dean looked confused. He'd just been up stairs and she wasn't there. "No, she isn't," Dean said with urgency. Sam sat up straighter. Panic.


	4. Guilty As They Get

**Chapter Four; Guilty as they get**

Hazel had hot-wired one of Bobby's cars. She just hoped he'd forgive her. Hazel didn't want to waste time in asking besides she was told to come alone. Hazel took hold the sharp edge hunting knife. It was a pretty knife with a wooden handle with engravements on the blade. Hazel must admit that she did feel guilty about taking it from Sam. He hadn't even noticed when she first did it. She took the knife from her boot then checked her hand-gun. Her uncle Daniel had given it to her on her seventh birthday. Yeah, Hazel thought it was an odd present too at first.

She wondered up to the house seeing the lights on. There was no one in from what she could see except a mess. Her phone rang again. She answered wordlessly.

"Good you made it" The same cruel voice crackled through the phone. Hazel didn't respond. She couldn't get rid of the ever growing cold feeling. "no one followed you, right?" When the man realised he wasn't going to get a response he laughed. "Cat got your tongue, hun?" The man joked. "Fine, Fine. I'll tell you where to meet us. There's an abandoned warehouse on the edge of town. Used to be owned my Keleen & Co. Hazel knew where it was so she hung off. Once more glance through the home window before she took off running.

Hazel reached the warehouse but stopped. She couldn't help but wonder where Derek was. Hazel didn't like him and he didn't like her but he was Nathan's father. She was also beginning to wonder where her little sister was, Emory. She was only six at the moment.

Hazel had her gun under her leather jacket before pushing open the rusty doors. She wondered further into the warehouse past all the machinery till she reached a clearing. Hazel green eyes instantly locked onto her nine years old brother. She ducked down behind a piece of equipment and she brought a hand to her lip. Telling him to be quite. He nodded despite his whimpering and crying. Her little brother was in pain and it made Hazel angry.

She watched as a man dressed rather casually walked in front of her brother. He was huge compared to her. Tall. She took out her gun. Pulled back the hammer already knowing the safety was off.  
Bang!.  
The man dropped to the floor and Hazel made the mistake of dropping her gun. It clattered on the stone floor as she rushed over to her brother. Hazel made quick work of the bonds.  
Hazel realised too late what had happened. Hazel watched as if everything went in slow motion. Her baby brother's eyes widened his mouth opening to scream.

Hazel felt a hand grabbed her shoulder and yank her back to the floor. It was the man she had shot, blood soaked through his clothes yet he stayed standing. Hazel scrambled to her feet bringing her hands up in the instinctive boxing stance.

The man laughed and his eyes turned black trying to scare her. Which it did. He charged at her with a fist ready. She ducked under his arm and turned. He swivelled around trying to attack her again. Hazel was fast on her feet. She'd always have been. She kept dodging his attacks for the most part but every so often he'd get a hit in. She'd stagger back breathless and repeat.

"Fight back Haze!" Nathans shirl voice rang out. "Please!" He begged. Hazel's attention turned her little brother for a fraction of a second. The black eyed man took his chance. Tackling her to the floor.  
Her head hit the floor hard and black dots covered her blurry vision. moments before the man hit her again and everything for Hazel turned dark.

The black eyed monster tied her unconscious body up before splashing her with water. "Where's - where is Emory?" She breathed out once she regained consciousness. The man cackled.  
Nathan whimpered and started crying again. The man crouched down in front of her. A cruel smirk on his face.  
"Ah, you don't know" The man mused.  
"Know what?" Hazel bit back. Her green eyes full of fear as she glared at him. If her baby brother wasn't here she probably wouldn't be acting so bravely.

Then Hazel noticed something. Her brother, Nathan was cowering in the corner but he wasn't tied up. She hoped the demon would forget about him. All she could do was hope.

"Your stepfather Derek's in jail" The demon drawled. "Emory and Nathan over there are supposed to be in a foster-home"

"What?" Hazel said in shock.

The black eyed man gave another cackle. Thoroughly enjoying Hazel's distress. She was shaking whether she would like to admit. Hazel head was pounding and the ever deepening pit her stomach just made her feel sick. She was scared. Scared for her brother's life, scared for her sister's life, scared for her own life.

It was a feeling Hazel didn't want to feel ever again. She swallowed the lump in her throat. "What do you mean Derek's gone to Jail?" Hazel asked. It wasn't that she was bothered Derek went to jail. She was actually pleased but the look the black eyed man was giving her just made her skin crawl.

"Fine, I'll tell you" He stood up and walked away picking up the gun she had dropped early and cocking it. The sly grin never leaving his face. "You ran away, what six? eight months ago?" The black eyed man questioned.

"Eight" Hazel looked past him to Nathan. Who was still frozen in fear? She just wanted him to run leave and get out of this place.

"You see you weren't reported missing by Derek. The school did. An investigation was started they realised that everything in your possession had stayed in that house. Which was odd for a runaway. They then noticed Derek's alcoholism. They then discovered that Emory and Nathan were being neglected. "

Hazel eyes widened in horror. The man laughed. "No," He said sharply. "Derek didn't hurt them just forgot he had kids."

The black eyed man smirked at her. "and whose fault is that?" He questioned.

Then in dawned on Hazel. A feeling of guilt rising up her whole body. If she never ran away Emory and Nathan would still have a family, she would've been there to look after them. If she had been there this man never would've taken Nathan. This whole thing never would've happened if she hadn't run away.

"You're the only one Derek hurt," The black eyed demon said before turning in Nathan's directions.  
"NATE!" Hazel screamed. "Run!" She yelled. "Nathan!"

The nine-year-old tried to run but no to no avail. The black eyed man caught him before he reached the door. Nathan was whimpering for Hazel to help him but she couldn't do anything.

But what the black eyed man didn't know was when he turned his back to catch Nathan. Hazel made her move, she slipped the knife from her boot and took it. Sawing through the rope behind her. The man dragged Nathan kicking and screaming.  
"Don't" Hazel breathed out. "Please - don't hurt him" Hazel cried out. Tears welling in her eyes and a tingling sensation on her face.

The black eyed man tightened his grip on the nine-year-old. The boy screamed out while the black eyed man laughed. Hazel had turned to begging. Tear's were rolling down her face as she begged the man to let her brother go.

It only seemed to encourage the black eyed man. He pulled out a gun. Her gun. Nathan stilled not daring to breathe when the barrel was pressed against his temple. Hazel froze too her glass green eyes rounded in fear.

Bang!

"No!" Hazel screamed. She didn't even realise she was screaming or crying. Hazel was consumed with a pain in her chest. She felt like she couldn't breathe. Her mind was going too fast for her to think straight. She just kept hearing the gun shot in her ears and watching her baby brother's corpse drop to the floor. Agony. That what Hazel felt, Agony and Lost.

The man was laughing, crimped with laughter. She'd never forget that gravely deep throaty laugh. "You want to know why this happening?" The black eyed man smirked. "Because you're a Winchester. And one by one each Winchester will fall. Starting with you?"

Hazel spotted movement behind the black eyed man. Hazel took the knife that she had behind her and finished cutting through the rope. She waited.

There was a sharp whistle in the air. The black eyed man turned around to face Sam and Dean. At this point in time, Hazel hadn't even recognised them. All she knew was that the monster that killed her brother was in front of her. And Hazel knew she would Kill it.

A dark look crossed over Hazel as she sprang to her feet without warning and jumped on the back of the demon. Before anyone could react she stabbed the blade into its neck. Instead of blood pouring out it was a soft orange glow. The creature scream and collapsed. Hazel somehow managed to land on her feet. She stared at Sam and Dean who were just now lowering their guns.

"Nathan" She whispered. "Nathan!" Hazel yelled panic in her voice as she rushed over to the still warm body. Deep down Hazel knew her brother was dead, Dean and Sam could see the single bullet hole in the nine-year old's temple.

Hazel pulled the boy into her lap and she bowed over him, clutching his body. Crying, screaming.

Sam stepped forward but was stopped by Dean. "She needs some time to process this," He said quietly. Sam nodded. Both brothers knew what it was like to lose siblings.

Hazel was guilty of running away from home, she was guilty of abandoning her siblings. Guilty for not being there for her brother when he needed it.  
Dean was guilty of not realising it sooner, guilty for letting his daughter running away and watch her brother's death. Dean was Guilty of not protecting his only daughter.  
Sam was guilty of not paying attention when his niece ran off to face this demon, Sam was guilty of letting her steal a knife and kill a demon and not doing it himself.


	5. Another New Home

Chapter Five; Another New home.

Dean had waited outside and called Jody. Letting her know that Hazel wasn't going to move in for another few days. He didn't bother explaining over the phone. Sam was at the doors to the warehouse. Every so often takes a glance inside. It had been two or three hours since they got here and neither brother had spoken to Hazel yet. Her screams and cries that burnt a hole into Dean's chest had died down. Now soft breathing was the only sound in the warehouse. She'd calmed down, for now.

"Well, at least she knows now" Dean spoke up. Sam shot him a glare.  
"Dean" Sam snapped. Dean let out another sigh his eyes trailing to the door of the warehouse and walked over. "That body going to start rotting soon"

"Yeah, yeah I know," Dean said. Dean walked into the warehouse and as soon as he came into Hazel's sight. She grabbed the gun, pulled the hammer back and aimed. Dean stopped in his tracks staring at the gun in her hand. He didn't know whether he should be worried or not that the gun in her hand wasn't shaking. Not one single tremor in her hands. Dean put his hands up lazily in surrender. "Hazel," He said softly. Watching her bloodshot green eyes. "it's me - your dad" He started forward, slowly. "It's okay," Dean said. " I'm not going to hurt you, The demon's dead, it's okay"

He got close enough and slid the gun from her hand and took it into his belt. He then brought Hazel into a hug. "Come on, we've got to go. Hazel" She didn't respond. "Hazel"

Dean tugged her back from the body. "No! I'm not leaving him!" She yelled. Dean fought against Hazel trying to pull her from Nathan's body. She was screaming, begging and crying for him to let her go. She just wanted her brother back.  
"Hazel, it's okay" Dean repeated softly. Dean managed to pull her back a few meter's from the body before they both fell to the ground. Dean was sitting on the cold floor and she turned into him. A tight grip for a young girl as she cried into his shoulder. Dean gave Sam a sad look as he came into the room. Sam knew he was going to have to be the one to move the body while she wasn't watching.

Dean began to hum a song. One that he guessed would help calm her down. It was a song by Sparklehorse. Please don't take my sunshine away.

The journey home was silent. Hazel was curled up in the fetal possession in the back seats. Her back against the window, her head on her knees. Every so often one of Hazel's sniffle's would reach the Winchester's ears. They were half way back to Dakota and it was mid day. Still, no one had spoken.

The deadly silence was broken by Dean's phone. Who wordlessly handed it to Sam.  
"Dean's phone" Sam answered tiredly not checking who was ringing. He sat up a bit straighter when he realised who it was. "Yeah, we found her," Sam said. "Something happened, we're on our way back now, few hours out," Dean told whoever was on the other side. "Yeah pretty bad. We'll explain when we get there. See ya, Bobby"

Sam hung the phone up and they fell back into silence. Both Sam and Dean knew this would take a while to heal if it ever did. Dean pulled the Impala into the scrap yard and got out. Sam sent Hazel a worried glance before leaving her in the car and following his brother.

00oOoOo00 00oOoOo00 00oOoOo00

Hazel had been quite the past few days but she still did what she normally did. Take an early run morning before she came home and had her breakfast. She'd gotten into the habit of waking up before, Dean, Sam and Bobby and made them all breakfast.  
But that wasn't going to happen for a while. Because Hazel was back in the Impala this time in the front passenger seat and her Dad driving. They were going to his friend Jody's place. So she could start school there. Hazel was definitely not looking forward to it.

The car rolled to a stop outside a blue painted house. It looked cosy enough at first glance. Upon their arrival, the front door opened and dark short haired women came out. Dean got out the car to greet Jody. Dean sighed when he noticed Hazel hadn't budged.  
"How's she holding up?" Jody questioned. Dean had filled her in earlier that day.  
Dean ran a hand through his hair. "She's quiet" Dean glanced behind him to the car. "It's like her minds in a whole different world"

"She's in shock," Jody said. "The girls know what happened. We'll help her through this, Dean. You don't have to be so worried" Jody said. Dean nodded and walked back to the car pulling the door open.  
Hazel was startled but she grabbed her bag and hopped out the car. She followed her Dad to the women.  
"Hazel this is Jody, the women I told you about"

Hazel looked at the women and offered a smile. " Hi, Jody"

"Hi, Hazel" Jody responded.

"Haze" Dean said softly catching her attention. As much as she wanted to tell her Dad that he couldn't call her that and only Nathan and Emory could. The words never left her mouth. Dean pulled her into a hug. "I'll be around next time I catch a break, okay?" He said and kissed her on the forehead.  
"Okay," Hazel nodded.

Dean left and Hazel followed Jody in the house. Jody was nice, Hazel had to admit that. Jody never dropped her smile as she showed her new addition to the family around the house. Showing her where everything was then given Hazel her phone number.  
"Where's A-Alex and Clair?" Hazel asked nervously.

"They're at school. They'll be back in a few so I'm going to start dinner. Want anything in particular?" Jody asked. Hazel thought for a moment.

"Wait, I'll cook," Hazel said. "I used to cook for my brother and sister all the time," Hazel said. Hazel looked down for a moment then offered Jody a smile. Jody was about to protest. "If I'm going to live here I might as well earn my keep," Hazel said before walking to the kitchen.

As Hazel was cooking she put her music on her phone on. Hazel was doing her best to keep back the memories of Nathan's Death and the memories of Derek. But she didn't know how long she'd be able to do it for.


	6. Deal with a demon

**Chapter Six; Deal with a demon**

It had been at least three weeks since Hazel Blue Winchester had last seen her only living relatives. Hazel was doing her best to cope with her brother's death. It had taken its toll on her but she still took an early morning jog and joined the school's boxing club. Hazel didn't really talk much though, not in school and definitely not to her adoptive family. Jody, Alex and Clair. They were nice enough to her but Hazel had a gut feeling that everything was going to go wrong. She didn't know why, how or when but she just knew that it was going to happen.

And due to 'protective' reason's Jody had enrolled her into the local school as 'Hazel Blue' missing out the Winchester because having that last name might as well be a curse.

Another thing Hazel had managed to do was find her little sister, Emory. Not that Emory knew that. Hazel decided it would be best to stay away from her hopefully that lessened the chance of what happened to Nathan happening to her.

Hazel was walking home after her boxing class on a Friday night. It was late and she knew better than to walk alone in the dark so she was walking home with a new friend. They'd met on her first day of school and had gotten on from there.

"So" Aiden began slowing to a stop. They were only a block away from her house. "How's your little sister, Em doing? Aiden questioned.

It didn't seem like an odd question at first. "Yeah, she's doing..." Hazel trailed off turning to Aiden with a confused look. "How do you know about Em?" Hazel asked accusingly. Her hand was half-way reaching to her gun. " I never mentioned-

Aiden cut her off. Brown eyes turned completely black. He grabbed her arm as she tried to pull out her gun. He twisted it in a painful angle. Hazel cried out and dropped the gun. Aiden kicked the gun away just before Hazel slipped from his grip and went to hit him. He ducked and sent one to her torso. She took a few steps back, catching her breath, straightening up with her hands in an instinctive fighting stance. The demon circled her a smirk on his face.

"I don't want to hurt you," The demon said.

"Really?" Hazel reported not dropping her gun. The demon laughed.

"I'm here to offer you something," The said in a silky smooth voice.

"What?" Hazel couldn't help but be curious.

"Your brother's life. I can bring Nathan White back to life for a price"

Hazel dropped her first staring at the demon. "What?" She asked. "you can do that?"

"Of course, anything for you princess" The demon replied. "But that, of course, means you'll give your soul to us in return"

"How long - how long will I have?"

"Seventy-four hours"

Hazel didn't even think about it. She said the word even before she realised. "Deal"

The man gave another chuckle and vanished. "Haze!" Cried a voice and she was attacked by small arms wrapping around her waist. Hazel turned to him hugging him back. Seventy-four hours with her brother. She didn't mind that much. 


	7. Your Seventy-two hours start now!

**Chapter Seven; Seventy-Two hours.**

As much as they were angry with her they couldn't really say she was wrong. Her Dad had sold his soul to his brother, and her uncle had gone to hell to save his brother. They'd both done the exact same thing.  
They were scared about whats going to happen. Hazel was in her room telling her baby brother fairy tales that everything was going to be alright.

After he fell asleep on her bed she walked back out into the main room. Alex and Clair sat with Sam while Dean was pacing the room and talking to Jody. She was in trouble and no one knew how to help her.  
"Your an idiot you know that right?" Dean stopped pacing and stalked over her. She stepped back. He grabbed her shoulder's. "There's no going back - do you know what it's like to be Hell?" He growled. Hazel looked away. "Do you?" He roared.  
"Dean," Sam said sternly but his voice fell on deaf ears.  
"Do you? how could you be - be so stupid?"

Hazel flinched backwards. "Dean enough" Sam got up and put a hand on his brother's shoulder. Dean swore under his breath and left the room to get a beer.  
"Say something" Alex spoke up. "You never talk - ever - please. Just this once talk to us" Alex said softly.

Hazel opened her mouth to say something but she no words left. She felt as if something was stuck in her throat. "He's my brother" She choked out. Her voice was empty, desperate, that even Dean felt bad for snapping at her. But he was just scared. That was his daughter and once again he could do nothing to help her. It was eating him alive.

Clair trotted down the stairs. "I've found something," Clair said once she reached the main room. All attention was on the blonde. "The king of hell holds all the contracts"  
"We know that" Dean snapped.  
"Shut up and Listen" Clair glared. "This means he choices which contracts go through and which don't. All we got to do is find him and force him to get rid of the contract"  
"Which means Nate goes away with it" Hazel cut in.  
"Not necessarily. If we find something on him and use it to renegotiate the terms of the deal" Clair suggested.  
Sam thought for a moment. "Crowly's son, we could track him down"  
"He could be anywhere. It would take to long. We've got less than three days" Dean retorted.  
"What about his bones? you could just threaten to kill him. You already know where they're are"  
"In England" Sam sighed. "The British don't like us at the moment" Dean recalled the British men of letters. That really wasn't something he wanted to get involved with.  
Hazel thought for a moment. "Jody you're a sheriff. Can't you put a warrant out for his arrest?" She questioned. Having all police stations on high alert for him would make finding Henry a lot faster than just them looking for it.  
"demons must know something that will get Crowley to do what we want"  
"Demons lie," Alex spoke up. "We can't trust what they tell us"  
"We don't have a choice" Dean responded.

Dean was impressed with his daughter's quick thinking skills. She was smart even though she did something stupid. Maybe, just maybe they could get her out of this. "I'll ask Castiel if he knows anything," Dean said and then left to go outside. Jody nodded. "I'll get right on that warrant"

Jody bid her goodbyes and left. Alex was left with Hazel to look after Nathan while Sam and Clair tried to find something on the internet.

Hazel sat with her laptop in her room on the floor. Nathan sleeping soundlessly on her bed. Hazel had stumbled across an encrypted website. It had a few questions before she could log on like;  
How do you kill a Vampire?  
A demon exorcism?  
How to kill a werewolf  
The weakness of an angel?  
where are Roger found?  
Hazel had answered them all right and now she found her self on a website that had a bunch of information on monsters and other hunter contacts.  
She typed in ' Trying to get a friend out of demon-deal, any idea's'  
Ten minutes had passed before she got a reply.  
' You'll have to talk to the king of hell ' came her reply  
' no that already, but if I'm to renegotiate the terms. Gona need something to black mail him '  
' never thought someone had the balls to black mail the king of hell. um. I might know something. If you get something that it wants'  
' a powerful weapon maybe? '  
'Yeah...I don't know what' ' maybe a hand of God? '  
' A what now? '  
' an object touched and filled with power by God. But there's not a lot left '  
' Where could I find one '  
' i might be able to find one actually. When do you need it? '  
'Like now or tomorrow'  
'Oh'  
'Yeah'  
' I'm in Minnesota and I might have a lead in Chicago'  
'South Dakota, Sioux Falls. What do you want in return?'  
'we can discuss this later' ' I'm on my way now; (555) -'

Hazel took the phone number and saved it to her phone. She knew better than to trust strangers especially ones over the internet. But how much worse could it get? She'd already sold her soul.

00oOoOoOo00

The drive was at least three hours. Taking that away from the roughly two hours she spent with her family trying to sort this out. She only had sixty-seven hours left.

"So how long does your friend have till the hell hounds get her?" The hunter she had met asked. His name was Rick Kendal. Hazel was on edge already.

"I have sixty-seven hours" Hazel answered

"Why wait this long?" Rick questioned gathering that it was her life on the line.  
"The demon gave me seventy-two hours when I made the deal" Hazel answered. "So this hand of God?" they were parked in a car park across the road from a museum.

"It was a family heirloom" Rick answered. "My parents died and my brother sold it - he didn't know about the supernatural" Rick answered. "He sold to some porn shop it then got bought by the museum."

"What is it?" Hazel asked.

"a music box. It's gold with a lot of rubies"  
"We're stealing it aren't we?" Hazel guessed.

"You got it," Rick said.

"Why are you helping me?" Hazel finally asked.

Rick bit his lip. "My dad did a few hunts with your dad and Uncle. You're a Winchester and the way this world is. It needs every Winchester it can get beside's your dad saved my life, I should re-pau the favour"

"Right. How are we going to steal it"

"We walk in. Take it. then we run to get in the car and drive" Rick said.  
"Find a quiet place and we can summon the king of hell"

Hazel nodded and checked her phone. It had been on silent. A lot of miss-calls and a lot of messages. Most asking where she is, if she's okay and to come back. Jody hand't found the devil's son yet. She let out a shaky breath.

"You ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be, Rick"


	8. All done with forty-one hours to spare

**Chapter Eight; Fory-one hours.**

It took four hours to survey and come up with a proper plan. Because if Hazel did manage to get her self out of this Deal she didn't fancy having the cops looking for her and that Rick didn't want to be running from the cops either.

The plan was pretty basic and would probably go wrong. Hazel had only managed three hours sleep before waking up to meet Rick outside the museum. Hazel was still tired but the adrenaline in her veins was pushing it away. She needed to get this done before it was too late. Her phone buzzed again and she switched the phone off.

It was hour fifty-nine.

"Let's get this over, shall we?" Rick said. They were both dressed in dark clothes with hoods. They pulled their hoods up and walked into the museum, already knowing where each security camera was. Paid the entry fee.

They separated and looked through the aisles. It took a while for her to find it. It was in the middle of the room in a class case. Hazel assumed it was a pressure-plate alarm. Soon Rick came to her side.

"We can't break the glass," Rick said. "Extra thick"

Hazel looked around seeing one of the museum workers open a glass case. He had the keys. "There," Hazel nodded. Hazel pulled down her hood offering the man a friendly smile.

"Hey there," She said silkily. He turned to her with a look of surprise.  
"Hi?" He was a bit confused.  
"You work here?" She questioned.  
"Yeah"  
Hazel nodded. "That's so cool," Hazel said. "My dad works with antiques"  
"Really, what kind?"  
"All sorts of old and creepy stuff. You see my friend over there" She pointed to Rick. The officer turned to him. Giving her full view of the keys. She clipped them from his belt. "He just got fired from a museum in Iowa" She lied. Hazel surprised her self at her lying skills. Ricky saw them looking so he put up a hand and wave. "Well I gotta go"

Hazel didn't bother with her hood. She'd already been seen by the guard. She walked up the case and unlocked it while Rick was on the look out. The glass door opened.  
"Ready?" Hazel breathed out shakily.  
"Eyes on the fire exit," Rick said.

"You remember where we parked right?"

"Other side of the city"

"Go," Rick said. She grabbed it and the alarms went blaring they both ran.

They left through the fire exit and turned right further into an ally. A left then another right they ran out onto the main road crossed the street and back into the alleys. They had about ten minutes before the cops got to the museum and then about five before there was a city wide search. They jogged through more allies because that's where there was little cameras. They came to a stop at a dumpster marked with red spray-paint. Rick opened it and pulled out a plastic bin liner.

"We got to hurry," Rick said. He opened it and it had different clothes in. They both changed. Rick in some plain jeans and a black flannel shirt while Hazel was in black leggings, trainers and a vest with a hoodie. She figured it is easier to run in.

They left the ally after throwing the black clothes in a bin. Hazel had the golden music box in her back pack. The two walked as quickly as they could without being suspicious.

A cop car rolled past them. Luckily they didn't get noticed. "Wow" Hazel breathed out as they reached the black SUV. "I can't believe we just- "  
She was cut off by sirens. She glanced over her shoulder.

"Stop, put your hands in the-"  
Hazel didn't wait for the cop to finish speaking. She jumped into the driver's seat and put the pedal down. Rick was in the passenger's seat holding on for dear life as she yanked the steering wheel in one direction than another, changing into higher gears.

"Your fifteen how do you know how to drive?" Rick yelled out.

"You call this knowing how to drive? - I'm surprised I haven't crashed yet" She yelled back. Slammed on the breaks as she almost crashed. Put the gas back on and swerved the car to the right. Soon coming back onto the main road that leads straight out the city.

The radio crackled. Rick looked in the rear view mirror. Four patrol cars. He swore. Repeatedly. Hazel was too busy trying to not crash the car and get away from the cops. She spotted lights up ahead. She pulled the steering wheel and the car went sliding just in time for her to turn on to an off road.

She was glad it was an SUV on that moment. The sirens neared. Rick fiddled with the radio.

"Two suspects one male adult and one female teen fleeing in a black SUV with a stolen antique from Chirgargo Past Musem. The girl has green eyes and dark brown hair. Hazel Winchester missing teen for ten months the man is yet to be identified." Came through the radio.

"We need to ditch the car before they put a helicopter on us," Rick said.  
"Right" She hit the breaks and covered the car so it blocked the road off. The two got out and went into the thick woods. Hopefully the infra-red from helicopters couldn't penetrate the tops of the trees.

They ran through the woods. They slowed to a walk trying to catch their breaths. "at least you haven't been identified" Hazel said.  
"Yet," Rick said. "At least being arrested isn't as bad as going to hell" He tried to lighten the mood.  
"I still am," Hazel said. "We haven't made this deal yet"

"Right" Rick looked at his watch. "Fifty-six and half hours left"

"Plenty of time" Hazel responded. But that all depended on the cop's and whether she got away from them long enough to do the ritual and bring the demon king to her.

"We should get a rest then hitch a ride out of state," Rick said. Hazel nodded in agreement. Both of them found a rather comfortable spot next to some trees (well as comfortable as you can get on a forest floor) She was asleep before she knew it.

Hazel woke to light and she was exhausted more mentally than physically. Her arms ached and her back was cramped. She groaned as she pushed her self to her feet.

Hazel looked around then panic set in. She stood up grabbing her bag making sure the music box was still there then kicked Rick who woke with a start. "Time?" She said.  
"Forty-seven," Rick said.

They both took off on a jog to the highway. They hid for cover when a patrol car crossed. After it was out of sight they crossed the road and jogged and walked for an hour till they came to a Gas-station.

Luckily there was a car pulled up. Rick shared a look with Hazel and neither had to say anything before they sprinted to the car. This time Rick was driving. He pulled out as the man came back yelling for them to stop. Rick drove the car fast but he also drove a lot more safely than Hazel did.

They were quiet listening to the radio. The police broadcasting for help finding them. Rick kept driving till they come up to a farm.

"This should do," Rick said. Hazel nodded and looked through the glove box for anything she could use to draw the symbol. She found a marker.

Hazel and Rick got out and snuck into the barn. They cleared the floor and Hazel used the marker to draw the satanic symbol on the floor. She turned to Rick. "Ricky, Thanks but you should go wouldn't want the demon of hell at a target on your back. Now would we?"

Rick walked over to her. "Yeah," He said. He gave her a tight hug. "Good-look Little Winchester"

Rick turned and left. Hazel cast the spell and soon enough Crowley him self.

"Well if it isn't little miss Winchester" Crowley smirked.

Hazel checked her phone. It was a message from Clair this time.  
'Sighting of Henry in California. We're close'

"You've got forty-one hours left and you summon me, why?" Crowly questioned circling her.

"I want to renegotiate," Hazel said trying to look brave but Crowly heard the saviour in her voice.

"I don't see what with?"

Hazel showed him the music box.  
"A music box?"

" A hand-of-god," Hazel said. "My soul and you get it. If you refuse I'll kill you with it then my Dad will kill your son. Henry"

The smile dropped from his voice. "You can have ten years"

"No," Hazel said. "I walk away. My brothers stay alive and you don't come after me or my family"

Crowly thought about it. "Four years in hell. Then you're free to walk, your brother and family included"

Hazel shifted. "One and My dad stops looking for your son. He won't kill him"

"You can promise your dad won't do anything?" Crowly asked. "How can I trust you?"

"You can't - you just will"

"Fine," Crowly said. "You've got yourself a deal."

He walked forward and kissed her. Hazel was surprised and shoved him backwards. "A demon seals his deals with a kiss"

Hazel handed him the box and she took out her phone dialling her dad.

"Haze? - Hazel what the hell you're all over the news. This is not the time to act like a criminal" Dean yelled.

"Dad listen," Hazel said her voice shaking.

"Haze? What's wrong"

"Just listen," Hazel said. She was doing her best not to cry. "I renegotiated with Crowly"

"What? - what's going on Hazel?" The worry in her dad's voice broke her heart. He sounded so desperate.

"I sorted it out. Crowly won't come after you or Sam, My brother will live and I'll only go to hell for a year"

"What?" Deans voice was empty.

"It's just a year - then I'll be back, right?" She looked to Crowly who nodded. "But that means you have to stop looking for Henry otherwise I can't come back. You have to leave his son alone for a year then after I will come back. I promise Dad"

"I - I"

"I love you, tell Nate his big sister loves him" Hazel hung up and turned to the demon. His eyes flickered red and she nodded. They both vanished.


	9. Demon Rising

**Chapter Nine; Demon Rising**

One year has passed. It had been hard for Dean, real, hard. He couldn't shake the feeling of how bad he failed his daughter. He decided he was fit to be a father. Overall he blamed him self. He took to drinking twice as much as he used to and over-working him self in hunts. A number of times he'd almost gotten him self-killed because he was rushing into things but then again, he was killing more than he had done previously. Finishing hunts quicker, then going to the next one. Dean just couldn't help but imagine the pain she's been through, what she's still going through. It was a week until the day she was supposed to come back.  
But what came back, would it still be Hazel?  
He didn't know and that scared him more. Sam was looking out for his brother, he'd got his back but he was worried about him and about Hazel. He didn't know if he could help either of them.

But they also had to deal with Crowly. He done as he said, they hadn't seen a demon since she vanished. But he also now had 'a hand of god' and he hadn't used the weapon yet. He wanted to know how he was going to use it. It could be a catastrophe.

00oOoOo00

One year on earth. A thousand in hell. Hazel was messed up. Bad. She was free, finally. But she hadn't gone home nor contacted her family. She didn't bother too. Hazel knew she wasn't acting how her old self but the way she was acting now, just felt right. It felt comfortable.

She'd been back a month and she knew her dad and uncle were trying to find her. But Hazel didn't want to be found. Hazel hadn't stepped into the devil trap it was a small one though just big enough to hold the demon in the chair.  
"You've gone dark side" The demon cackled at the youngest Winchester. "Any other hunter would exorcise me but you made that impossible on purpose" It drawled. "and now you torture me?" It laughed.  
"Just tell me what Crowly plans on doing with the hand-of-god"

The demon just laughed. She sighed and shot the creature in the stomach. It cried out in pain. She'd already shot the demon a few times. The demon looked at Hazel. The colour drained from its face just before Hazel's vision went blank.

She couldn't hear nor see or move or so she thought. Hazel came to on the concrete. She looked around and saw the demon tied to the chair but it was dead. Eyes burnt out blood dripping to the floor pooling over the devil's trap. Hazel wasn't surprised either. It wasn't the first time she blacked out and woke up surrounded by one or two dead bodies. She didn't care either.

Hazel Winchester had died the day she met Crowley. This girl, it looked like, it sounded like her and had the same memories but this was by far not Hazel.

Someone or something completely different. Something too messed up or beyond help. That was what Hazel believed anyway.


	10. Too Far Gone

**Chapter Ten; Too Far Gone.**

"Oh no," Dean grumbled. "No, No, no no" He hated it. He hated the fact that while he was looking for his only daughter he found nothing but a string of bodies. Most of them were demons, some monsters that she stumbled across and other's not so much. Dean knew what it was like to be in hell, 480 years to be exact. Dean remembered lying to his brother saying it was forty years and it for months but the truth is, in hell, time goes way faster, 120 times faster than earth.  
Dean didn't dare try to work out the math of how long his little girl had been in the pit. And Sam? he was in the cage for a much longer time hold up with Lucifer. He couldn't begin to imagine what that was like and it broke his little brother. He just wanted to know what happened to his little girl.

And he knew that Hazel didn't want to be found. She'd been on the run before, eight months on her own before she found him and his brother. Dean glanced at the TV again. Switching it off.  
"She's hunting not murdering," Dean said getting off the couch. Sam looked at his brother with sympathy.

"She's long gone Dean" He sighed. "She's killing people. That's not our Hazel anymore. It's worse; a lot worse than either of us have done"  
Dean turned to his brother with a stern look. "I'm not killing my daughter"  
"I didn't say that," Sam said straight away. "We just - we just got to know all our options. Even the ones we don't like"

She'd blacked out again. This time she found her self-hanging out with another demon. Rick. The guy that helped her steal the music box. It took her a moment but she realised. The hunter told her about the had-of-god because he was possessed and Crowly wanted the weapon, he didn't want her soul but he knew it was the only way to get the powerful weapon and mess with the Winchester's.

She leaned back into the red and yellow checked seats of the Diener. "So what's Crowly planning?"  
"I don't know what you're talking about?" Rick responded looking at her feign confusions. Demons lie.  
"Don't play stupid" She rolled her eyes. "I'm just curious"  
"I'm not sure," Rick said. "But he's paranoid something big is coming and he wants something powerful to protect him"  
"I see" She nodded

Hazel didn't know how they found her but they did. She didn't like it one bit. She and Rick stood at one end of the abandoned warehouse while Dean and Sam were at the main exit. Guns loaded, ready to fight.

"You bitch" Rick hissed turning to Hazel who just stood there looking bored. "You led them right to me? I'll kill them"  
Hazel's head turned to the side as she gave what he said though. Dean and Sam didn't miss the panic on her face that was soon covered by a cruel smirk.

"I like the way you think" She drawled out walking to him. "Do it"

Rick hesitated and she pulled her gun out without even flinching, A steady hand aimed. The trigger pulled.  
"DEAN!" Sam yelled as he watched his brother crumple to the floor. Blood pooling around him.

"See dead" Hazel stated. "I'm no Winchester " She took hold of his shoulder and in a blink, they were gone.

Dean, on the other hand, groaned, pain splitting the side of the skull and his ears were left ringing. He rolled onto his front and pushed him self up.  
"Dean? Dean? - oh god, you're alive?" His baby brother's panicked voice filled his ear.  
"No, I'm six feet under. Of course, I'm alive" Dean remarked sarcastically. "The bullet grazed me. She missed"

"She just faked your death to the supernatural world," Sam said. Dean looked to Sam.

"Why though? Why go through all this?"

"I don't know" Sam admitted. "But we better get out of here"


End file.
